Hanī X Shinamon
by GluttonousRice
Summary: A fluff story about a "cinnamon roll" type delinquent guy and a cheery schoolgirl who isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. Can this attractive baddie resist a girl who's sweeter than cherry blossom pudding? Try as he might, he can't stop her from melting her way into his ooey-gooey heart! Follow this cute couple on their sweet, sticky, delicious spiral into love! -I'm hungry.


Hanī X Shinamon

A Kagome and Naraku love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story will start rather slow, and chapters will be short. However, please be patient and respect the adventure that is to come.

-Honey-

The ever beautiful sun shone high in the blue paradise sky like a spoon full of sweet, bright lemon curd. From a towering blue house on emerged a short funloving schoolgirl with endless wavy black hair. Her sparkling eyes were enchantingly blue just like butterfly pea flowers. She dashed down the steps of her house with a smile sweeter than a slice of almond creme caramel. Her dreaded bunny alarm clock woke her up later than usual today, not that she minded. Extra sleep was a blessing with all her additional curricular activities.

"Moe! Such a beautiful day I can't wait to see my friends!" The schoolgirl expressed joyously to the apple crisp morning air. Small butterflies fluttered around the many vibrantly colorful flowers of her mother's magnificent front lawn garden. She noticed her chubby neighbor, a pug in human-form, Mr. Hano across the street proudly watering his evergreen lawn.

The schoolgirl squinted her eyes at the silly flamingo shorts and leaf pattern button up Mr. Hano wore. Hano noticed the cute schoolgirl gazing at him and blinked. He glanced down at the shortness of her skirt. His fat lips pulled into a deep frown. He muttered something about "standards these days," shook his head and went back to watering his precious lawn. The girl shrugged her shoulders with a soft hum.

From the corner of her eye, the schoolgirl saw the next-door house's garage open. Out came her neighbor's delinquent son. He was her school senior, Lee Kenichi. He wore his black slacks, and a white formfitting tanktop with his uniform jacket slung over his shoulder. Ken was the head of the Black Jaw Gang. The girl thought he was the embodiment of power, dedication, and discipline. He was everything she aspired to be. Her oceanic eyes sparkled with adoration as she eyed him.

Ken appeared lean, well muscled and tall, with vivid tattoos running the length of his arms. His hard almond-shaped dark eyes, narrow chin, and super light mustache-soul patch combo added to his baddie persona. Ken ran a tattooed hand through his short center-parted jaw-length black hair as he breathed in the morning air. The schoolgirl focused on the feline tattoo on the back of his hand passing through his hair, imagining a tiger running through tall grass toward unsuspecting prey.

Ken's lips pulled back at the smell of sweet cakes and candy in the air. He turned his head toward his left, only to see his neighbor's daughter, his street sister, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, the beauty, was famed in his gang for her angelic looks, short stature, and gentle-hearted nature. Her sleek black uniform blazer with the school crest, short black pleated skirt, and thigh high black stockings seemed quite stylish.

Ken eyed her long fluffy black curls, enjoying the way they pleasantly framed her rounded face and small chin. Those full glossy lollipop pink lips along with her doe-like blue eyes added to her K-idol appearance. Kagome was regarded amongst the school's male society as the honored gem of Tohru High, though that remained a secret from her. All the guys thought she was a delicate little butterfly, but Ken knew her secret. The girl was just as much a baddie down to her bones as he.

In their earlier years, Ken recognized the inhuman strength the tiny girl possessed and took an interest in her. Raised by only his father and surrounded by his brothers, Ken never had a sister but quickly grew protective of the cute little girl. Though the years they became close, forming a kinship and he trained the Higurashi girl in many fighting styles and brought her to the dojo often to further her skills.

Kagome excelled in her training and went on to engage in a few gang raids, despite Ken's objection. She fought various members of his gang, and all failed against her in a test of strength, except for Ken. Whether Kagome beat him at the next trial or not, her quick progression through the ranks spoke her worth to his brothers. There was no doubt in his mind that all would welcome her into the Black Jaw Gang with open arms.

"Little sister greets big brother Ken!" The dark-haired cutie pie recognized quickly, wrapping her fingers around the knuckles of her fist in a salute before bowing her head. Her fluffy curls redefined around her ruby dusted cheeks as she lifted her head with a white smile.

"Ah, at ease sis. Been working on your gang greetings I see. Ready for school?" Ken acknowledged with a grin as he grasped the top of her head and ruffled her hair. Kagome playfully pushed his hand away with a laugh. "Of course big brother! I can't wait to see the others!"

Across the street, Mr. Hano cringed as he rolled his gardening hose up on the rustic hanger. His yellow teeth ground in dislike at the sight of the beefy delinquent being friendly with the cute neighbor girl. For 17 years that little shit lived across the street from him. He hated the whole Lee family, the father and all six of his brats. Hano thought they were nuisances to the neighborhood. Nothing but little ruffians and the damned father was the worst offender of all. The man encouraged his sons to learn martial arts for Kami sake.

"Damn punk! If I was 20 years younger," Hano muttered under his breath shaking his age-spotted fists before he turned and walked across the ornate pathway of stones to go back into his house. His door slammed shut, earning Ken and Kagome's attention. Kagome blinked her eyes, turning her head back to her brother.

"Mr. Hano has been moodier than usual lately. Wonder what's wrong with him," she said, glancing up at Ken with a frown. "Nothin's wrong with that old bastard! He's just pissy because I'm talking to you. The crabby old sleaze is always out to get my brothers and I. " He explained, narrowing his eyes at the old man's home. The blinds in Mr. Hano's window shifted and Ken caught the man's beady black eyes staring back at him.

"Can you believe the nerve of that plucked chicken?" Ken growled, cracking his knuckles. "Does he know we can see him?" Kagome asked humorously. "One of these days I'm going to teach that smug ol' pug-face a lesson," Ken promised as he glared at the old man. He moved toward his bike and incidentally glanced down at the clock. His lips pulled down at the time.

"Shit, we're gonna be late, hold on!" He said as he immediately ran back inside to get the spare helmet off the tool rack. Kagome cocked her head to the side with a smile sweeter than caramel pudding as she waited for him to return. Ken emerged moments later from the garage and called out to her. "Here, put it on." He told her, tossing the pink bunny helmet to her before putting on his plain black one. Kagome caught it and immediately pulled it down over her head. Her hands slipped through her hair and elegantly tossed the long dark tresses over her shoulders.

Ken swung his leg over his bike and sat, starting the engine. Kagome hopped up behind him, settling her tush on the seat. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his middle securely."Are you ready?" Ken asked over his shoulder, revving the bike once. "Umu!" Kagome affirmed from behind. The bike started off from the driveway toward the street, turning into the right lane. Ken hit the gas and they took off loudly down the road.

-School-

Students heading toward the campus gates heard the loud roar of a motorcycle in the distance. They turned their head toward the noise, watching as a red bike zipped by with a male donning the school uniform and a short female student riding behind him. Many whispered to each other, wondering who they were. The pair pulled up to the back of the school near the gardens. Kagome hopped off the end of Ken's bike and took off her helmet. She threw her head back with a gasp, sucking in a breath of fresh air. Her curly hair fell over her shoulders and down her back.

Kagome quickly placed the helmet securely on the older at the edge of the seat. She clasped her hands behind her back and stepped back onto the curb. Her short black pleated skirt swished around her dark stocking covered thighs. "Thanks, Brother Ken!" Kagome grinned as she bowed her head toward him. Kenichi turned his head toward her and gave a thumbs up.

"Anytime, sis. Can't be late again or else Sensei's going to kick my ass! Later!" Kenichi called. He quickly turned his head back to the road and revved the bike once before taking off up the street toward the school dojo. Kagome's lengthy black lashes shaded her blue eyes as she glanced around the back of the school. There was nobody around, only the glorious gardens. With no trouble in sight, Kagome glanced down at the pink bunny watch strapped to her delicate wrist. She quickly realized she had precisely five minutes to get to class.

"Cutting through the rose gardens would be the quickest route." She stated, jetting off through the various greenery. Little did she know, a black widow was lurking in the roses.

End.

Feel free to drop a review and let me know what ya think! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Until next time, GR.


End file.
